2012/February
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in February, 2012. February 2 Del Rey was photographed by Charles Sykes and later performed "Video Games" at Late Show with David Letterman at the Ed Sullivan Theatre in New York City. Portrait photoshoot by Charles Sykes CS_1_1.jpg CS_1_2.jpg CS_1_3.jpg CS_1_4.jpg CS_1_5.jpg CS_1_6.jpg CS_1_7.jpg CS_1_8.jpg CS_1_9.jpg Arriving at Late Show with David Letterman Leaving the TV studio February 3 Out and about in New York City February_3_2012-1.jpg February_3_2012-2.jpg February_3_2012-3.jpg February_3_2012-4.jpg February_3_2012-5.jpg February_3_2012-6.jpg February_3_2012-7.jpg February_3_2012-8.jpg February_3_2012-9.jpg February_3_2012-10.jpg February_3_2012-11.jpg February_3_2012-12.jpg February_3_2012-13.jpg February_3_2012-14.jpg February_3_2012-15.jpg February_3_2012-16.jpg February_3_2012-17.jpg February_3_2012-18.jpg February_3_2012-19.jpg February_3_2012-20.jpg February_3_2012-21.jpg February_3_2012-22.jpg February_3_2012-23.jpg February_3_2012-24.jpg February_3_2012-25.jpg February_3_2012-26.jpg February_3_2012-27.jpg February_3_2012-28.jpg February_3_2012-29.jpg February_3_2012-30.jpg February_3_2012-31.jpg February_3_2012-32.jpg February_3_2012-33.jpg February_3_2012-34.jpg February_3_2012-35.jpg February_3_2012-36.jpg February_3_2012-37.jpg February_3_2012-38.jpg February_3_2012-39.jpg February_3_2012-40.jpg February 7 Soundcheck February_7_2012_SC-1.jpg February_7_2012_SC-2.jpg ''Born To Die'' signing at Amoeba Music in Los Angeles February_7_2012-1.jpg February_7_2012-2.jpg February_7_2012-3.jpg February_7_2012-4.jpg February_7_2012-5.jpg February_7_2012-6.jpg February_7_2012-7.jpg February_7_2012-8.jpg February_7_2012-9.jpg February_7_2012-10.jpg February_7_2012-11.jpg February_7_2012-12.jpg February_7_2012-13.jpg February_7_2012-14.jpg February_7_2012-15.jpg February_7_2012-16.jpg February_7_2012-17.jpg February_7_2012-18.jpg February_7_2012-19.jpg February_7_2012-20.jpg February_7_2012-21.jpg February_7_2012-22.jpg February_7_2012-23.jpg February_7_2012-24.jpg February_7_2012-25.jpg February_7_2012-26.jpg February_7_2012-27.jpg February_7_2012-28.jpg February_7_2012-29.jpg February_7_2012-30.jpg February_7_2012-31.jpg February_7_2012-32.jpg February_7_2012-33.jpg February_7_2012-34.jpg February_7_2012-35.jpg February_7_2012-36.jpg February_7_2012-37.jpg February_7_2012-38.jpg February_7_2012-39.jpg February_7_2012-40.jpg February_7_2012-41.jpg February_7_2012-42.jpg February_7_2012-43.jpg February_7_2012-44.jpg February_7_2012-45.jpg February_7_2012-46.jpg February_7_2012-47.jpg February_7_2012-48.jpg February_7_2012-49.jpg February_7_2012-50.jpg February_7_2012-51.jpg February_7_2012-52.jpg February_7_2012-53.jpg February_7_2012-54.jpg February_7_2012-55.jpg February_7_2012-56.jpg February_7_2012-57.jpg February_7_2012-58.jpg February_7_2012-59.jpg February_7_2012-60.jpg February_7_2012-61.jpg February_7_2012-62.jpg February_7_2012-63.jpg February_7_2012-64.jpg February_7_2012-65.jpg February_7_2012-66.jpg February_7_2012-67.jpg February_7_2012-68.jpg February_7_2012-69.jpg February_7_2012-70.jpg February_7_2012-71.jpg February_7_2012-72.jpg February_7_2012-73.jpg February_7_2012-74.jpg February_7_2012-75.jpg February_7_2012-76.jpg February_7_2012-77.jpg February_7_2012-78.jpg February_7_2012-79.jpg February_7_2012-80.jpg February_7_2012-81.jpg February_7_2012-82.jpg February_7_2012-83.jpg February_7_2012-84.jpg February_7_2012-85.jpg February_7_2012-86.jpg February_7_2012-87.jpg February_7_2012-88.jpg February_7_2012-89.jpg February_7_2012-90.jpg February_7_2012-91.jpg February_7_2012-92.jpg February_7_2012-93.jpg February_7_2012-94.jpg February_7_2012-95.jpg February_7_2012-96.jpg February_7_2012-97.jpg February_7_2012-98.jpg February_7_2012-99.jpg Performing at the event February_7_2012_Performance-1.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-2.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-3.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-4.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-5.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-6.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-7.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-8.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-9.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-10.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-11.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-12.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-13.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-14.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-15.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-16.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-17.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-18.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-19.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-20.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-21.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-22.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-23.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-24.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-25.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-26.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-27.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-28.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-29.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-30.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-31.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-32.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-33.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-34.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-35.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-36.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-37.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-38.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-39.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-40.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-41.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-42.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-43.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-44.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-45.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-46.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-47.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-48.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-49.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-50.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-51.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-52.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-53.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-54.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-55.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-56.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-57.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-58.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-59.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-60.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-61.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-62.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-63.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-64.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-65.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-66.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-67.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-68.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-69.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-70.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-71.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-72.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-73.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-74.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-75.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-76.jpg February_7_2012_Performance-77.jpg February 8 Del Rey attended and later performed at Producers & Engineers Wing held at The Village Recording Studios in Los Angeles. Out for lunch with a friend February_8_2012_Lunch-1.jpg February_8_2012_Lunch-2.jpg February_8_2012_Lunch-3.jpg February_8_2012_Lunch-4.jpg Out and about February_8_2012_OA-1.jpg February_8_2012_OA-2.jpg February_8_2012_OA-3.jpg February_8_2012_OA-4.jpg Producers & Engineers Wing February_8_2012-1.jpg February_8_2012-2.jpg February_8_2012-3.jpg February_8_2012-4.jpg February_8_2012-5.jpg February_8_2012-6.jpg February_8_2012-7.jpg February_8_2012-8.jpg February_8_2012-9.jpg February_8_2012-10.jpg February_8_2012-11.jpg February_8_2012-12.jpg February_8_2012-13.jpg February_8_2012-14.jpg February_8_2012-15.jpg February_8_2012-16.jpg February_8_2012-17.jpg Performing at the event February_8_2012_Performance-1.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-2.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-3.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-4.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-5.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-6.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-7.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-8.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-9.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-10.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-11.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-12.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-13.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-14.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-15.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-16.jpg February_8_2012_Performance-17.jpg February 9 ''Born To Die'' signing at Amoeba Music in San Francisco Performing at the event February_9_2012_Performance-1.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-2.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-3.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-4.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-5.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-6.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-7.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-8.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-9.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-10.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-11.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-12.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-13.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-14.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-15.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-16.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-17.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-18.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-19.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-20.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-21.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-22.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-23.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-24.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-25.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-26.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-27.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-28.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-29.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-30.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-31.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-32.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-33.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-34.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-35.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-36.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-37.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-38.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-39.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-40.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-41.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-42.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-43.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-44.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-45.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-46.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-47.jpg February_9_2012_Performance-48.jpg February 10 Del Rey was photographed by Mario Testino for the March, 2012 issue of Vogue. MT 1.jpg MT 2.png MT 3.png MT 4.png MT_5.jpg MT 6.jpg MT 8.jpg MT_7.jpg| MT 7.png| Behind the scenes MT BTS 1.jpg * Hair - Christiaan * Makeup - Linda Cantello * Manicure - Gina Viviano * Set design - Jack Flanagan * Fashion editor - Lucinda Chambers * Digital artwork - R&D Media Use MT M 1.jpg| MT M 2.jpg MT M 3.jpg MT M 4.jpg MT M 5.jpg MT M 6.jpg Glamour_Fr.png| Glamour_It.jpg| Glamour_Hu.jpg| Glamour_Sp.jpg| Glamour_Ru.jpg| Glamour_De.jpg| Cool_Girl_Ro.jpg| Mini_Ua.jpg| February 12 Del Rey attended the Warner Music Group Grammy Celebration held at Chateau Marmont. Arriving at Chateau Marmont Leaving Chateau Marmont with a friend February_12_2012_Leav-1.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-2.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-3.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-4.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-5.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-6.jpg February_12_2012_Leav-7.jpg February 13 Del Rey performed at Jimmy Kimmel Live in Los Angeles. Arriving at the TV studio February_13_2012_Arr-1.JPG Jimmy Kimmel Live February_13_2012-1.jpg February_13_2012-2.jpg February_13_2012-3.jpg February_13_2012-4.jpg February_13_2012-5.jpg February_13_2012-6.jpg February_13_2012-7.jpg February_13_2012-8.jpg Arriving at Chateau Marmont February 18 Out and about with Barrie James O'Neill in London February 19 Del Rey attended a Mulberry fashion show in London. She later attended a dinner by the brand and performed at the event. Performing at the event February_19_2012_Performance-1.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-2.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-3.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-4.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-5.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-6.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-7.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-8.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-9.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-10.jpg February_19_2012_Performance-11.jpg February 20 February 21 Del Rey attended the BRIT Awards 2012 in London. February 22 February 23 February 29 Category:2012